Territorial Police Force
The Territorial Police Force (TPF) is an auxiliary police force launched in Manchester, England in 2013 to assist the Greater Manchester Police in high-risk operations. History The TPF make use of two mottos, each in Latin. Their first motto is the one they use the most, while they have another one: "Terra, aer, mare - justitia obtinet", which translates to "Land, Air, Sea - Justice prevails". The second motto is sometimes used to determine if a person is truly a part of the force, for if they cannot recall both mottos, they are likely not a real officer. As of 2015, the TPF established a media embargo on their operations and news, with only Manchester Evening News holding a special licence for publication. Organisation TPF Units Core Constabulary (CC) The Core Constabulary is the primary force of the TPF, consisting of nine units named after wolf classes, similar to the Infantry Combat Unit of the White Wolves. Unlike the White Wolves, there is no "Super Alpha Unit". Alpha Unit The Alpha Unit is the unit which holds the best officers that the Territorial Police Force has to offer. Though they are the highest rank in the CC, they are below the Counter-Terrorism Unit. Due to a recent initiative, the Alpha and Beta units can merge and then split off into other elite units. Beta Unit The Beta Unit is the second unit of the Core Constabulary, and mainly consists of officers attempting to advance to the Alpha Unit Selsa Unit The Selsa Unit is the most populated unit of the Core Constabulary, with 72 officers, including PC Katie Winters, daughter of Captain Winters. Delta Unit Gamma Unit The Gamma Unit is where officers are given specialist firearms training for more advanced weapons, such as explosives and sniper rifles. Epsilon Unit The Epsilon Unit is when an officer can first apply to be moved into a specialist unit, shown below, Zeta Unit The Zeta Unit is for officers who have surpassed Iota class, and can be trusted for some high risk operations. Iota Unit The Iota Unit is for officers who have shown promise in the force, and have future potential to advance higher. Omega Unit The Omega Unit is the entry-level unit of the TPF where all new officers are held. From this point, they can be promoted to higher units or, if their conduct prompts it, fired. Vehicle Units There are several vehicle units in the Territorial Police Force, each operating one or more specific vehicle(s) and fulfilling a particular role. Carrier Unit Command Unit The Command Unit consists of one car, Jack's McLaren P1 GTR, which is often used as a state car. Conductor Unit Guardian Unit Raven Unit The Raven Unit is the Air Support branch of the TPF, flying Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters, bearing the same callsign as the White Wolves Aerial Combat Unit's sub-unit. Reaper Unit The Reaper Unit consists of McLaren P1s, and is the most expensive unit in the force. See: Reaper Unit Sokudo Unit Terra Unit Union Unit Wolf Unit Specialist Behavioural Unit Main article: Specialist Behavioural Unit The Specialist Behavioural Unit is a unit who specialists in subjects and suspects with mental health disorders or complexities. The SBU often deal with subjects with suicidal or homicidal tendecies, schizophrenia or extreme anxiety. K-9 Unit Main article: K-9 Unit The K-9 Unit is a unit who trains, cares for and uses dogs to assist with crime fighting. The dogs are also used extensively for search and rescue operations Non-Lethal Response Unit Main article: Non-Lethal Response Unit Air Support Unit Main article: Air Support Unit The Air Support Unit (ASU) is the primary airborne unit of the TPF, consisting solely of Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters, all flying under the callsign Raven. They can be used for pursuit assistance and tactical insertion of officers. Counter-Terrorism Unit Main article: Counter-Terrorism Unit The Counter-Terrorism Unit (CTU) is an elite unit which is tasked with detecting, preventing and intercepting domestic terrorism on British soil. Though they are restricted to operations in the United Kingdom, they are not confined to Manchester. Extreme cases of terrorism, especially on British soil, are often tackled with, or by, the White Wolves themselves or by Horizon. Criminal Investigative Department Main article: Criminal Investigative Department Policing Intelligence Unit Main article: Policing Intelligence Unit Scientific Support Unit Main article: Scientific Support Unit Riot Response Unit Main article: Riot Response Unit The Riot Response Unit is a unit who specialists in dealing with riots, protests and other public disorderly behaviour. Search & Rescue Unit The Search & Rescue Unit is an ad-hoc unit made up of the K-9 Unit, the Criminal Investigative Department and the Air Support Unit. It is established whenever a missing person is reported and its serious enough for the TPF to get involved, otherwise, they are left to the GMP. Controversies and criticisms Due to the way they present and conduct themselves, the Territorial Police Force has come under fire multiple times from citizens and news outlets alike. In 2014, two married officers in the Selsa Unit were revealed to be cousins. After a short investigation, their marriage was found to be fully legal Symbols, flags, emblems and uniform Tpf-new-incomplete.png TPF-Flag.png TPF-WarFlag.png